DeiSaso - Rainy Days -
by Dei-licious
Summary: So, this is a fanfiction where Sasori is "trapped" in a human body for a mission, and wants to experience some physical contact: he gets some help from Deidara. :3


It was raining. In that day, it was almost possible to feel the energy in your skin, of those powerful drips, hitting the window, pouring so agressively, so beautifully. For the first time in a while, I was grateful for not being in that damp cave lying on my back doing nothing. And i'm sure that Sasori didn't mind not to go back either, due to his condition at the time... we would be much better if we stayed overnight at the inn, so that's what we decided to do.

"This place is shitty as hell, but at least its dry, un", i said, trying to draw Danna's attention. He didn't answer, and he didn't even bother to drive his eyes away from the window. He seemed to be more distant than usual.

Neither I or him spoke for a few minutes. Maybe Danna was listening to the water, running down the pipes, hitting the ground. Its such a magic sound, the rain, so angry, so vigorous!

"Deidara.. how does it feel?" he broke the silence, asking monotonously, still with his look stuck at the window.

"What, the rain?" i asked back, a little surprised.

"Yes. I barely remember. Its been a long time since..." he stopped. Even if he'd rather be a puppet, it was clear that he missed some things about the human body. But i guess that was his lucky day.

"Well, why don't you try it yourself? Since you have to be in that human form till the mission is over, the least you can do is allow yourself to feel a bit of rain, un." i said casually. "Its not gonna bite you!"

As his eyes widened in curiosity, i smirked. He hadn't been able to feel anything for 20 years after all. The red head stood up in two seconds and walked to the window. He slightly opened it, and almost instantly, our room got flooded by a terribly cold breeze and the smell of winter. Sasori let out three fingers and closed his eyes, but he didn't stay like that for long.

"Its too cold, and its noisy. I forgot i didn't like the rain." He said, closing the window. With the same expressionless face as always, he walked towards me and sat close. "But don't get me wrong.. i think i can like the rain for other reasons!". With these words, he stuck his death-cold hand inside my shirt, causing me to let out a painful groan.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for, huh?" i asked, raising my voice. The older man was smiling widely, amused by my reaction.

"Shut up, don't act like a spoiled brat. I just wanted to feel human skin again." He answered in the most sarcastic way possible.

_"What a lying bastard"_, i thought. "_Maybe I should mock him a little"_.

"Oh, is that so? You could have said, Danna, i'd let you touch my skin willingly." I grinned and gave him a lustful look, placing his hand again inside my shirt, pressing it against my chest. I aproached his lips. He didn't push me away, what was huge a surprise for me, since I was just teasing him.

"What are you looking so surprised for, you stupid brat? I-i told you, i wanted to feel human skin..." Sasori looked away, blushing with his own words "And I still want to know.. how the human touch feels.. in a lot of _different_ _ways_".

I blushed almost instantly when i realized what he meant with that, and my lack of self control didn't help at all. Placing my free hand in the back of his head, I let my fingers disappear into his fiery red hair. Our eyes met. I could feel his body tensing up, trembling in antecipation.

"Don't keep me wating, you know i hate it.", he said, sightly anxious.

I smirked, and without hesitating, pressed my lips against his. Sasori opened his mouth, letting my tongue slip in, and, as I filled the moist orifice, he let out an unconscious moan. That made me want to lose control. I confess, I had been waiting for that for a long time, and there he was, human, and begging for my touch.

Hungry, i deepened the kiss, letting our tongues dance, rubbing each other softly. I felt his cheeks getting hotter, and his breathing speeding up. Sasori started to slide his fingers softly in my skin, up, and down. _"This is getting dangerous_", i thought, while biting Sasori's lower lip. I took off my shirt, letting his hands wander freely arround my upper body. I watched him take off his shirt too, shoving it away with an embarassed look. "_Shit, i'm hard as a rock..._".

I plunged my tongue back into his mouth and i leaned on to him, what caused him to fall softly on his back.

I just couldn't help it. I got on top of him and I pressed my hips against his, while kissing his neck and jaw. I could feel him gasp as i rubbed against him.

"How does this feel, Danna?" i asked as i slid up and dow a little more roughly. I felt him throb against my crotch. "_Looks like i'm not the only one.. he's just as hard as me, hm_"

"S-shut up b-brat!" His expression was simply amazing, but i knew he thought that all of this sensations were too troublesome, just like any other human sensation, even if they were delicious. "Hnnmf.." he moaned, and his cheeks flushed as he realized it. The great Akasuna no Sasori was disarmed, so vulnerable, so helpless. No, he could not deny it; he was enjoying and he was about to lose it.

My hand traveled down, leaving a hot and wet trace from the kisses it gave, untill it stopped at the edge of his pants. I looked at Sasori's face while i slid my hand inside them. His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Don't worry Danna, i'll be good to you. I'll even stop, if you ask." i conforted him.

"Ok, then stop!"

I couldn't help but to put an evil smile on my face. "yeah, i lied about that part, un."

He frowned and gave me one angry look. "Deidara, i'm going to ki-nmf!"

My tongue interrupted him suddenly. "You were going to kiss me?" I said with a smile, kissing him again before he had the chance to talk back. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down till his mid-tights, never releasing his mouth. His member was now showing, fully erect. I grabed it and i started to pump it slowly, then gradually raising the pace. I could feel it throb in my hands, and it didn't take long before Sasori started to gasp. His moans and fast breathing were driving me crazy. I released him from the kiss to take a look at his face. "_Adorable, un_", i thought.

"ahn, Deidara.." he whispered in pleasure.

"And it gets better, un." I said, as the tongue in my handmouth started to lick Sasori's member. "nhgh.." he moaned. I drove my partners hand through my body, until it reached the volume in my pants. "Here, its not fair that you're the only one feeling good. Touch me too, Danna.."

Sasori nodded. He unzipped my pants and pulled them down, just like i've done to him. He grabbed me, i was throbbing, pulsing in heat. I closed my eyes and i leaned my head back in delight, enjoying Sasori's hands. My hand mouth swallowed Sasori's member in its full length, what caused him to moan and whisper my name between breaths, while i sucked, licked, and nibbled. I found myself gasping too.

"De... Deidara.. I think i'm going to.."

"hmm...Me too, yeah"

Sasori exhaled, and trembling, he released. Seconds later, it was my turn.

"Brat.. look at the mess you've made..."

"That's not only my mess, you know Danna?"

"Tch, whatever. I'm going to shower." He looked at me and he stood up. His legs were trembling but he could walk normally. " 'You coming or not?"

I smiled.

"Sure, hm."


End file.
